Bully Wiki:Staff
Bully Wiki Staff are users on Bully Wiki granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. There are three levels of staff on Bully Wiki, and currently six members of staff. Purposes The main job of all Bully Wiki staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of staff if you have any problems or questions. What BW Staff should not do Bully Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally the Bureaucrats shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Bully Wiki staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Bully Wiki community. Bureaucrats *McJeff McJeff became Bureaucrat on October 25th 2008, when Dan offered him the promotion. He served as an Administrator from June 16th - October 25th 2008. He got the administrators position due to community vote. *Messi1983 Messi (also known as Dan) became Bureaucrat on June 14th 2008. He was offered the position by Wiki Staff due to his significant amounts of work to the wiki. Description The Bureaucrats are senior editors on Bully Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they can also can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, or they can turn other users into administrators or bureaucrats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but not the bureaucrat tools. Administrators *Omgneroli (inactive since March 2012) Omgneroli was promoted from patroller to adminstrator on August 1 2011, when Dan and Jeff decided he was a good candidate for adminship due to his vandalism fighting edits. *SodaCat (inactive since June 2011) SodaCat (formerly Jenny Vincent) became an Administrator on August 19th 2010, due to the result of a Bully Wiki community vote. She served as a patroller for a few weeks. Description The Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. Administrator Rights * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Patrollers *Hua Xiong Hua Xiong was promoted by McJeff on November 2nd 2011 due to good edits and few active staffers. *Lithane (semi-active) Lithane became a patroller on May 3rd 2011 due to good edits to the wiki. *Local Guru Of Bullworth. (inactive) Local Guru of Bulllworth became a patroller on June 29th 2008 when McJeff accepted his request. Inactive since 2010. Description The Patrollers are trusted editors granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. Patroller Rights * Rollback edits (quick revert) Former Staff Member *TheKidInside TheKidInside served as an Administrator from October 26th 2008 - September 9th 2010. She has left Bully Wiki to concentrate on her senior year in High School. If she decides to come back, she will be granted her Administrator rights back. *Scribby Scribby was a patroller for 4 months in 2009. His rights were removed after a month of inactivity, which was policy at the time. Promotion Promotion on Bully Wiki is determined by the Bureaucrats, or via a community vote. If you wish to become a member of staff, then you can request on our Community Noticeboard and state which position you want and then explain how you can help. The Bureaucrats will either discuss this amongst themselves or ask the community to vote. Please bare in mind that if you have been blocked on Bully Wiki in the past, then your request will be rejected. At this moment in time, Bully Wiki has no need for any more Bureaucrats, or Administrators. Wikia Staff All Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Links *Bully Wiki Blocking Policy Category:Bully Wiki Category:Administration of this site